


migraine

by watergator



Series: distract yourself with fics, it’s gonna be okay [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: phil has a headache
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: distract yourself with fics, it’s gonna be okay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663378
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	migraine

It’s like a drum behind his eyes.

It keeps on banging and bashing, a tiny little uneven rhythm that has him pinching the bridge of his nose with his finger and his thumb, sighing as he leans back in his chair, the hard plastic of the butt chair digs into his back, and it’s like he just  _ can’t  _ relax.

The headache he’s been harbouring for the last couple of days has slowly snowballed into a migraine.

The video he’s supposed to be editing feels too flat. Too boring and too crap to want to carry on trying to make it good.

He knows he goes through the same notions of a video; he gets an idea, he films it, spends way too long making himself anxious whilst editing it, uploads it with the same knot in his tummy, before he closes out of YouTube and pretends it doesn’t exist so he doesn’t have to think about it.

It’s always the same, but right now the pain in his head is making that little bastard monster a lot angrier and meaner than it usually is.

He tries to edit a little while longer; cutting up bits of footage until he realises he’s just basically getting rid of everything. Sometimes he wishes he could have a different voice, different face so he wouldn’t have to stare at himself and feel only a growing feeling of hate in his gut.

The door breaks open and Phil closes his eyes, putting his hands behind his head and letting out a long, drawn out sigh.

“I made you hot chocolate,” Dan’s voice floats over to him, along with the smell of something sweet and delicious.

He cracks open an eye to see Dan standing over him; his hair is a mess of curls, there’s the faint evidence of bags under his eyes, and a small, fading hickey on his neck from a few nights who’s

Phil smiles to himself, as he remembers how good it is that Dan doesn’t have an online presence anymore, because it leaves room for things like  _ that.  _

“Blanket apology for being a butthole?” Phil offers. He knows that the little angry headache monster has a tendency to bleed out into his personality at times.

Like this morning when he snapped at Dan for using the last drop of milk in his tea whilst Phil was still asleep. He’d snapped at him for leaving the lid off the toothpaste this morning, and as soon as it was apparent to Dan that Phil was having a bad day, he’d made sure to stay out of his way, until now.

“You’re not a butthole,” Dan tells him, a small smile creeping up over his face. “You act like one sometimes, but you’re not actually one.”

Phil hums, managing his own smile as he takes the drink from his hands, cupping his palms around the mug. It’s warm and comforting.

“You got more milk?” Phil asks before taking a sip. A frothy line of chocolatey milk lines his upper lip before he darts his tongue out to catch it.

“Along with ibuprofen, a tub of haribos and a whole bar of chocolate,” Dan grins, clearly pleased with himself. 

Phil sighs and leans back into the chair. “Best boyfriend award goes to Dan Howell,” he croaks. He’s already feeling sleepy and right now, editing a video is the last thing on his mind.

It appears that Dan’s read his mind, because there’s a large hand on his shoulder giving him a squeeze and when Phil looks up at him, he has a soft look on his face.

“Come on. Bed, Buffy and treats?” 

Phil grins. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr!! @watergator
> 
> if you wanna leave a prompt you can do so by leaving you suggestions in my inbox :D


End file.
